Looking for Angels
by Glory of Dawn
Summary: LinkxNayru 300 years after the defeat of Ganondorf, Link is just another wanderer to the people of Hyrule. He spends his time looking for an angel to help fix the sundered Master Sword.
1. Looking for an Angel

**I warn you now. This fic has highly to do with religion, even if it is a fake religion. If you don't like it, at least have the decency to flame me so I can get a good laugh. You'll also see song references throughout it. I don't own any of the songs referenced. **

**I'm only saying it once, as usual. I don't own LoZ.**

* * *

Link walked into the town's inn and sat down at the bar. He wore a cloak over his clothes. His sword and shield were still visible, but the handle and sheath of the sword were wrapped in gray cloth, as was the shield.

"What can I get for ya?" asked the bartender.

"Just a small meal. Don't want to use my own food if I don't have to."

The bartender nodded and said something to a waitress, who ran off to the kitchen.

"So, what brings you to our humble town?"

"Ran out of food, the hunting's been bad, and I need more arrows."

"Sounds like you had it bad for a little while."

Link shrugged. "I've had it worse."

"Aye, we all have. You need a room?"

Link shook his head. "No, I tend not to sleep in villages. I'm not exactly a favorite of the monsters that rule the fields these days."

"Well, even if they were coming after you, the guards can take care of 'em. You look like you can, too."

"The guards aren't as good as they used to be. I'd rather avoid endangering anyone."

"Then why'd you come here?"

"Necessity."

"Oh, right, the food."  
It was silent for a while, before the bartender asked another question.

"So, what is it that you do?"

"Vigilante justice. Kill monsters. Search."

"Search for what?"

"You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

Link looked at him. "Angels."

"You're looking for angels? That's good, boy. Really now, what do you search for?"

"I told you."

The bartender blinked. He sounded serious. "Can I ask why you're looking for angels?"

"You could." He didn't need to know that when Link fought Ganondorf, the Master Sword broke, freezing him in time so that he never aged.

...He didn't need to know that he WAS the one who fought Ganondorf for that matter.

"I see. Whereabouts you looking?"

"This year, I'm spending the winter in the desert, past the Gerudo Fortress. The rest of the year searching around the rest of Hyrule."

"This year?"

"I go into all the neighboring countries as well, in other years."

The bartender thought for a moment. "If one angel appeared every year and stayed in one spot for a whole season, you have a very small chance of actually finding one."

"I know. I have time."

"How long have you been looking?"

"Not long." Not long compared to how long he would probably be looking.

"You should check the Temple of Ti—of the Three." The man caught his mistake. Link smirked slightly. Was this man what he thought he was?

"No, they wouldn't be there."

"Why not?"

"Angels show up in the strangest of places. You'll rarely find one where you'd expect."

"What if I expected to find one in a forest by a pool of water?"

"Then you could be right."

Another pause.

"Do angels have wings, like in the stories?"

"Sometimes. From what I've seen, the majority don't have them."

"How would you know if you were looking at an angel?"

"They usually have odd hair colors. Red, green, blue, white, and most any other color, now that I think of it."

"How do you know if they have a normal hair color?"

"You can tell by their eyes. They tend to have...something about them. You'd know it if you saw it."

"Have you ever seen an angel and just missed it?"

"No, I've seen a few. Talked to them."

"Then why are you still looking? Are you looking for a specific one?"

"Yeah...something like that."

"Good luck to you, then, boy, and hope that there's an angel that'll tell you where yours is."

"Found one recently will tell me after I do a favor for him."

"What's that favor?"

Link didn't respond. He was concentrating around him. He reached into his cloak and grabbed the handle of his Longshot. He spun around quickly and fired it at a lantern. The lantern dodged out of the way, and revealed a Poe holding it. Link drew his sword and shield. The sword, halfway up, became a different color. There was a jagged line where it must have been broken.

He jumped forward and lunged at the Poe. He struck it, but it hit his shield with its lantern, and the covering caught fire. He hit it again and it burned up, dropping its lantern and revealing its spirit. Link ripped the cover off of his shield, put out the fire, and then bottled the spirit.

"It's all right, everyone, just a Poe. I handled it." out of his cloak he pulled another cover and went to put that back on his shield.

When he sat down, the bartender whispered to him. "That was a Harkinian era Hylian Shield. I thought all of those were destroyed in the Crown War. Where'd you get it?"

"It was my ancestor's. He was a guard in the time of Queen Zelda. He didn't fight in the Crown War."

"Why not? Too much of a coward?"

"No, more like too old and too wise. My father told me about him. 'Stupid war,' he said, 'I'd fight in it, but I don't like Zelda's son, and I don't like any of the Androws either. Seems that it'd be better to let an old man end his days in peace.'" (A/N keep in mind, in medieval times, people didn't live very long. Two hundred years is enough for several generations to go by.)

"I see. And your sword, it was broken?"

"In a fight I had a while back. My ancestor had the steel enchanted by a magician, and that magician is long since dead, so I had to reforge it with normal steel instead of enchanted."

"It's an old sword, then."

"Properly cared for, it lasts a long time."

"Seems like you need to care for it a bit better."

"It was a tough fight." It'd be a lot more than just the sword breaking if anyone from this era tried to fight Ganondorf.

"You know, you could sell those for a lot of money."

"They're family relics. Why would I sell them? Besides, the Androws still have the Harkinian supporters killed on sight, even though the Crown War was two hundred and seventy years ago." Link's heart still ached when he thought of that conversation with Zelda.

(Flashback)

"_Link, we need you! With your help, we can end this civil war and bring peace back to Hyrule!"_

"_Zelda, you know that I am and always will be your friend, but I cannot fight in this war."_

"_And why not?!" _

"_Because I don't trust your son as the king."'_

"_What do you mean? He'll make a fine king!"_

"_He'll make just as fine a king as any of the Androws. I'm not going to fight in a pointless war."_

_Zelda fumed. "You know what? I'm glad the Master Sword froze you in time! Now you can live forever, regretting that you didn't fight here, and you can think about how many people, good people, died because -you- didn't want to help!"_

(End flashback)

They never talked again after that. Zelda was killed shortly afterwards, and her son escaped. The Harkinians were still hiding somewhere in Hyrule, waiting to rise back up and take the throne.

Maybe this time, Link would fight to set past wrongs right.

"Yes, I suppose you're right."

Link studied the man, searching for a certain mark. There—on his left breast, the corner of an hourglass poked out from under his shirt.

"You never answered my question," said the bartender. "What favor did the angel ask?"

Link once more ignored the question. "Is that an hourglass?" he asked in a hushed voice.

The bartender paled. "I was young and stupid," he babbled quietly. "I don't really believe in it!"

The hourglass on a sundial was the sign of the Goddess of Time. There was a sect of Hylians that believed that Din, Nayru, and Farore were not goddesses, and that it was just the Goddess of Time. They wore her sign as a tattoo somewhere on their body. This religion was declared illegal by the first King Androws after he killed Queen Zelda.

Link pulled down his collar, revealing the same tattoo. "Are you sure?"

The bartender's face regained its color. "No," he admitted, "I'm a follower. I just keep it quiet, for obvious reasons."

"Are there any others here?"

"My entire family, and a few of my friends and theirs."

Link reached into his cloak and pulled out a leather-bound book. He placed it on the counter. "I dare you to make a move. Freedom of religion starts with people worshiping in their homes."

The bartender took the book and put it under the counter. "Thank you, sir. Can I ask your name?"

Link's meal came as he thought about it. "You could."

* * *

Link spurred his horse to a gallop and went flying across the Hyrule Fields. In the time of the Androws, the land had deteriorated. The grass was no longer as green, monsters roamed the fields, and bandits went unchecked. The Stalchildren had been coming back every now and then. Even more rarely, a Stalfos might climb out of the ground. Every time he rode across these fields he wondered, _what if I had fought in the Crown War? Would things have been different? _There was, of course, no way of knowing. Link no longer had mastery over time.

He headed towards the Kokiri Forest. It was funny; the Bartender's guess was actually very close. The angel he had been doing a favor for was in the Sacred Meadow fairy fountain.

After several hours of riding (he had been in a village relatively close to the forest), he entered through a giant, hollow log. As he passed into the village, he was greeted by several Kokiri. They, unlike most others, remembered Link for who he was: The Hero of Time. They still praised him for his saving of the village. Unfortunately, they still didn't get that he was the same boy who left the forest oh-so-many years ago. He didn't have the heart to tell them that he wasn't a Kokiri.

Link wandered the Lost Woods for an hour. He knew the way, but it was a large area. Passing into the Meadow, he maneuvered around to the back, killing any deku scrubs that attacked him. As he rounded about to the ladder that would get him on top of the walls, He noticed a splotch of bright green hair.

"Saria? That you?"

She jogged up to him happily. "Hi, Link!"

He smiled. "Hey there. How you doing?"

"I'm fine, thanks. We couldn't find your angel. Sorry."

"You know you guys don't need to help me, right?"

"Yeah, but we want to. We're your friends. You don't want to be immortal, and even though we don't want to see you die, we're going to help you with what you want to do."

Link sighed. "I don't want to ask you to shirk your duties of maintaining the Temples to help me, though..."

"You don't have to."

"But if they aren't properly protected, couldn't--"

"It's not like we're completely ignoring them. Rauru was the only one who actually knew he was a Sage for the longest time. It'd take a few centuries of utter neglect for them to get to that state again."

"But..."

"Link. Don't worry about it. One of us will let you know if we find your angel."

"I'm hopefully about to find out."

"You might, if this is the last favor he asks of you."

"I think it is. The way he spoke when he asked it of me, it had a tone of finality to it."

"You never know. His voice is different, you could have misunderstood."

"It's possible," he shrugged.

"Well, you go find your angel, Link."

"I will. Thanks for everything, Saria. If I don't see the others before...before I'm done, tell them for me."

"Of course." She hugged him. "I'd tell you to stay safe, but I know you'll ignore it."

"I'm a safe person," he protested, "I just do risky things sometimes."

"Sometimes?" she asked.

Link rolled his eyes. "Don't get yourself in any trouble," he said, climbing up the ladder.

* * *

Inside the fairy fountain, Link saw a man with flaming red hair. He wore a white robe, as many stories have clichéd, but had no wings. The man was laughing as the fairies bobbed around and made shapes with their many forms.

He looked at Link. "Ah, Link, you're back. I trust that you have found homes for all of the books I gave you?"

"I have. Will you tell me the location of the angel I'm looking for?"

"That depends. What angel are you looking for."

Link pulled out the Master Sword and unwrapped the cloth around the hilt, showing the angel that it was the blade that was broken.

"So you look for the ones who forged the Master Sword?"

"Ones? There was more than one?"

"Yes, it took three of them to make it."

"What were their names?"

"That will become apparent to you when you find them. Currently, I only know the location of one."

"Where?"

"She is at the Spirit Temple currently, giving her devotions to the Goddess of Time. She will be moving before the winter comes."

_Oh, wow, _thought Link. _Had I stuck to my schedule, I would have missed her!_

"How will I know who she is?" he asked.

"She has hair as blue as the water, with eyes deeper than the sea," came the poetic reply.

"So she has blue hair and eyes," Link mused aloud. "Shouldn't be too hard to spot."

"You should hurry, Link," said the angel. "While I know she will move before winter, I do not know how soon she plans to leave."

"Right. I'm off!"_ I'll have some things to say to Nabooru. If the angel has been in her temple, then she's either really sneaky, or Nabooru hasn't been looking too hard._

* * *

**All right, I think that's a good place to drop off for now. Can anyone guess who the angel is? I think I've made it pretty obvious, lol XD **

**Review please!**


	2. Finding the Angel

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you all enjoyed the last one. **

* * *

Link entered the temple cautiously. He wasn't sure what to expect. Reflexively, upon his third step, he jumped to the left, to avoid flying pots that never came. He sighed. _I thought I'd gotten over that._

He walked farther in, up the stairs, and saw a woman kneeling inside of the circle that used to be patrolled by a spike trap. Her hands were folded together, and he heard her speaking softly.

The woman had blue hair, and wore a robin's egg colored top with a white wrapping around her legs. On her feet were white sandals. A necklace hung from her neck, with three sapphires dangling from it's end, sparkling in the torchlight. Gold rings adorned the ring finger and thumb of her right hand. Her skin was pale, but it only added to her inhuman beauty.

Link went next to her. He did not attempt to rouse her from her prayer. Instead, he joined her in it, murmuring humble praises to the Goddess of Time. He felt her gaze scrutinize him, wondering of his purpose. She never stopped praying while she decided what to make of him.

When they finished, the angel got up and began to walk away.

"Wait," called Link, "I need your help!"

She kept moving, unheeding of his cries.

"Please! I don't want to be immortal!"

She faltered for a step, but kept moving anyways.

Link saw this and knew what to say. "I have the Master Sword!"

This stopped her. She turned around and looked him in the eye. He knew that was the what she stared at, even though she was thirty feet away.

"You have the Master Sword?" she asked.

"Yeah. It broke." He pulled it off of his back and showed her.

"...you reforged it."

He blinked. "Is that bad?"

"It makes fixing it endlessly more complicated."

Link pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Great..."

The angel walked to him and took the sword from his hands.

"Wha—hey!"

"Be silent," she said, examining it. She ran her fingers along the jagged line where the sword had been reforged. "You've really messed it up."

"Well, I was never informed that I wasn't allowed to fix it, so--"

She laughed. "Fix it? You've done anything but!"

A vein pulsed in Link's forehead. "Well, sorry for trying, your majesty!"

"You should be." She handed the sword back to him. "I'll need to find my sisters so that they can help me fix it."

"Wait, what do you mean 'I'll'--" before he could finish, she was gone.

Link sighed and plopped down onto the ground. "Great. What now?"

* * *

After three hours of sitting there and doing nothing, the angel reappeared. She was clutching her side, which was pouring out blood like a fountain. Behind her, four Iron Knuckles appeared.

Link jumped to his feet and drew the Master Sword. Once the angel had run behind him, he studied his opponents. These Iron Knuckles were burlier than the normal ones, and their axes were bigger too.

"Four pumped up Iron Knuckles against me, all alone?" Link murmured. He smirked. "They don't stand a chance. I dub thee Big, Bigger, Biggest, and Pansy-Ass." He dashed forward.

Bigger raised his ax over his head and brought it down to chop Link in half. He rolled to the side. Big saw an opportunity and did the same as the first, but his ax split Bigger's helm. Bigger got pissed and swung his ax, but Link hugged the floor and he hit Big in the chestplate. Link got up and struck at Bigger's stomach armor, then rolled around his legs to provoke Biggest to attack. He took the bait and ended up axing Bigger's back. Pansy-Ass showed some initiative and came in, swinging at Link. He knew that it wouldn't hit another Iron Knuckle, so he raised his shield. The impact pushed his arm back, dislocating and breaking it. Link bit his cheek to keep from yelling in pain. Pansy-Ass rose his ax for another attack, and so did Biggest. Link rolled forward on his good arm, and as they brought their axes around they hit each other. Bigger came forward with black blood coating him all over the front and back. Link looked at him, and suddenly had an idea. He dropped his sword, pulled out a bomb, and went to a spot where Bigger wouldn't get him, but Pansy-Ass could. Said spot was right in front of Bigger. Link dropped the bomb and rolled out of the way as Pansy's ax came in from behind. It hit the bomb and made it explode. Bigger was caught in the explosion, and when the smoke cleared, he was being consumed by green flames. After a moment, there was nothing left.

Link's moment of triumph was short-lived as three axes converged to cut him up like a steak. Link sidestepped, and the axes hit nothing. He noticed that he was surrounded. Fishing into his bag, he pulled out a small, diamond-shaped stone. He clutched it tightly in his good hand, channeled magic into it, and then slammed it into the ground. An inferno surrounded him and expanded outward, catching all three of them in the flames. As they were yelling their "HURK"s of pain, Link grabbed his sword and got out from between them. The Knuckles were lined up once more, in the order of Biggest, Big, Pansy. Big brought his ax around and got it stuck into Biggest's backplate. Pansy-Ass, who Link decided was the smartest of the bunch, tried to chop. He missed. They repositioned themselves and tried again. Link moved so that Pansy's stroke hit Biggest's gut. The aforementioned Iron Knuckle burned up and not even ashes were left.

Link sheathed his sword and pulled out a bomb. He set that down and grabbed the Din's Fire jewel once more. He used a spark from that to light the bomb. When the fuse was almost gone, he kicked it at Big's face. That killed him. Pansy-Ass once more chopped at him. Link sidestepped and then ran up the ax, drawing the Master Sword. When he reached the top, he shoved it into Pansy's face, finishing him off.

(A/N Btw, that is THE strategy for killing multiple Dark Nuts in Wind Waker. Make them kill each other!)

Link plopped down, exhausted from the fight. He pocketed the jewel and sheathed his sword. His shield... looking at it, and the giant hole in the middle where Pansy's ax had hit, he decided it was scrap. He simply dropped it. He hadn't the means to repair it. As soon as he found a fairy to fix his arm, he'd put the Master Sword into his Bag of Holding and use the Biggoron Sword, as the Mirror Shield had been lost on one of his adventures in the desert.

The angel came to him, her side no longer bleeding and her clothes as if they had never been torn. She laid her hands on Link's arm. A soft blue light emanated from them. Link grunted in pain as his arm relocated itself and then mended the broken bones.

"Thanks," he said. She simply nodded. "Well, now that we're a bit better acquainted, my name's Link. What's yours?" he chuckled a bit as he said that.

She looked at him for a moment. "Nayru," she said.

Link blinked. "Nayru, as in worshiped as a goddess Nayru?"

She nodded.

"Meaning your sisters are Din and Farore, also worshiped as goddesses?"

She nodded again.

He thought about that for a moment. "Well, it makes sense. The Goddess of Time is the only true deity, so you three would have to be either angels or fictional, and there are tons of signs pointing to you existing, so..." he nodded, content with his conclusion.

"My sisters have been kidnapped by two very powerful beings. I could not reach them."

Link pulled the Biggoron Sword out of his bag and placed the Master Sword back inside. "I specialize in killing things. Need some help?"

Nayru nodded. "Yes. I cannot just leave them in the hands of those monsters."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go get them."

"We cannot simply go to them, get them, and come back. The only place that we can enter where they are is at the entrance to the temples."

"All right then, which temple are we going to?"

"The Infernal Temple."

"What? What's that?"

"It is a Temple raised by demons to their leader on the third plane of Hell."

Link looked at her for a moment. "So you're telling me to go to Hell."

"Yes."

"And I get to fight through an army of demons to rescue your sister, who has been captured by them."

"Yes."

Link sighed. "Well, what else is new? Send me off, I'll be back in a day or two."

She blinked. "I am coming with you. You do not need to worry."

He looked at her again. "May I be frank?"

Nayru was confused by this. "I do not know who Frank is, nor why you would want to be him," she said.

Link laughed. "No, I meant may I speak freely, with you being of a higher station than me and all that."

"Oh, of course. I don't keep others from expressing their thoughts."

"Thank you. Now, with all do respect, Lady Nayru, I do much, much better when working solo."

"You mean you want to go to Hell alone? Are you crazy?"

"It's quite likely."

Nayru looked skeptical. "You could die very easily."

"I have some homemade potions in my pack. They're good for everything but broken bones."

"What happens if you break your arm?"

Link pulled out a small jewel with a blue center. "Your love and a delve into my pack for the Master Sword," he said with a grin.

The faintest of blushes appeared on her face at the double meaning, however joking, of his statement. "Get a fairy or two, just in case."

"The nearest fountain is under the Gerudo Fortress."

"No, it isn't."

"It's not?"

"Have you forgotten where you gained my lo-...my spell?" She was getting irritated at Link because of that joke. She had almost said it aloud!

Link snapped his fingers. "Yeah! That's right! I'll be right back!"

After a few minutes, Link was back in. Presumably, he had a few fairies.

"All right," he said, "send me off!"

"You are looking for Din. She has bright red hair and eyes of the same."

"Red hair, red eyes. Got it."

"The demons of the Third Plane of Hell do not house souls of the deceased. They raid the Planes of the Living using portals in the Temple to bring back prisoners to use as slaves or concubines."

"Right! Secondary objective: jailbreak!"

Nayru couldn't help but notice how excited Link was. You'd think that a mortal would be hesitant about going to Hell.

Looking at him, she decided Hell should be hesitant about receiving Link. He was going to turn the place over.

"Are you sure you're ready?"

"I was born ready," he said confidently.

"Hold your breath, then. There'll be no air to breathe for about half a minute..."

* * *

**Next chapter: Link goes to Hell. Should be fun. Review please!**


	3. Link goes to Hell

**And I'm back with the latest chapter of a fic which apparently nobody likes! But that's okay, because I'm writing it regardless!**

* * *

She wasn't kidding when she said there wouldn't be anything to breathe. Link tried. It wasn't a fun feeling; he thought he was going to die from the lack of air. Was this what drowning felt like, he wondered?

Then, all of a sudden, he could breathe again. Of course, it was uncomfortable breathing, seeing as the air was hot and tasted of sulfur. It was breathing nonetheless, though.

A grotesque demon that looked like a cross between a stripdancer, a pig, and a chicken looked at him. True to her (his? Its?) fowl nature, it let out a "CUCK-CAWWW!" to alert everyone else that there was an intruder. Having recovered from the trip there, Link smirked. It would take a lot more than Hell had to take him down.

The Biggoron Sword danced out and struck the demon in the chest. After two more equally rapid strikes, it fell with a loud screech.

More of them came from every direction. Each one was a horror that was best left undescribed. So many were they, that most men would have fallen under the first barrage of talons, claws, hooves, and blades.

Fortunately, Link was not most men.

He had used Farore's Wind to teleport behind the group in front of him. With a mighty slash, he separated one's head from its shoulders. He pierced another through the heart, and split the skull of a third in half. The horde then seemed to realize that the being they were ripping to shreds was not Link, and was, in fact, one of their own. They looked to their prey and, with howls that chilled the bones of prisoners within a mile, they charged. Link focused magic into his sword, and it sheathed itself in red energy. He teleported again, this time into their midst. He spun on his heel, releasing the power the sword was holding within itself. It expanded outward, cutting down the demons closest to him and injuring the rest. With Din's Fire, he burned the remaining ones.

"That was too easy."

Link advanced forward quietly. He checked every cage he went by; all were inhabited only by corpses and dried blood. He approached a large cluster of buildings; it was probably a city of some sort. He went in between two columns of the bigger structures, on what appeared to be a street. He immediately cursed and ducked into an alley.

A group of demons was moving down the street. They were cheering and snorting and making any other sound of glee under the sun. One of them bore a large, thick pole. On it was tied a man with golden blonde hair that was covered in dried blood. His body was covered in gashes. Four golden wings plucked clean of feathers came from his back. Yet still in the depth of his shame and pain, he held his head high, refusing to allow his captors a moment of satisfaction from his demeanor.

Link studied the demons. There appeared to be about twenty of them. He had faced worse odds before. He sheathed his sword and drew his bow. He knocked an arrow and let loose on one of the ones in front. That one fell, its skull pierced through the eye socket. He loosed two more normal arrows, and then followed up with an ice arrow. The demons were in disarray. Three of them had fallen to arrows, and another two were frozen solid. As more were peppered by arrows from an unknown location, they scattered and ran, forgetting their prisoner.

Link put his bow away and ran to the man tied to the pole. He cut the ropes and helped him up.

"You okay?" Link asked.

"I will survive."

"I can give you a potion, if you want."

"I will heal quickly."

Link looked at him skeptically. "If you say so. Mind if I ask your name?"

"My name can only be spoken in the tongue of angels. In your tongue, my name means Glory of Dawn. You may call me Glory, if you wish."

"All right then, Glory. Do you have a way out?"  
"My armor and weapon are in the Infernal Temple. If you can get me there, I can get myself and any imprisoned angels back to Heaven."

"I can do that. What about all the other prisoners, though?"  
"I suppose, should I have enough energy left over, I can orchestrate their return to their planes. If not, they will have to wait a while longer while another Archangel comes."

Link nodded. "Let's go. We should clear the temple out as fast as we can."

* * *

Glory's equipment was right inside the entrance to the temple. He donned it and sat down, leaning against the wall.

"I sense none of my angels here." His voice was sad. "I will gather up the prisoners in the city and send them home, then."

"Can I ask you one thing?"

"Yes."

"How did you get down here?"

Glory paused, then sighed. "About five hundred years ago, the Goddess of Time commanded us to attack this plane and free those imprisoned. I led a legion of angels. We were winning the battle, but the demons got reinforcements from the other planes of Hell. Outnumbered three hundred to one, we stood no chance. Many died, and many were imprisoned. I had hoped more survived."

Link said nothing. After a moment, he nodded and turned around, heading into the temple.

* * *

Another arrow entered the demon's skull, and it finally keeled over. Link panted and reached into his pack to retrieve a potion. The monster was tough, and had bruised his entire torso with one punch. Were it not for the chainmail he wore under his tunic, he'd either be dead or have a busted up ribcage. The brew was bitter, and the area being healed stung like a...

Link put that thought on hold and ducked into the shadows. A female demon turned the corner and stopped when she saw the corpse. Instead of running for help like Link thought she would, she advanced towards the body.

Link drew another arrow and quietly pulled back the string.

The demoness laid a hand on the dead demon's forehead. It rose again, but the wounds it had did not heal.

_A zombie, perhaps? _Link wondered.

The zombie turned and came towards him. Knowing that any stealth he may have had is null against a freshly raised zombie, he swore loudly and fired his arrow. It bounced off of the demon's skull plate.

"I just killed this falking thing!" he said.

As he dodged strikes and spells from the demonic duo, he tried to recall any information about necromancy that he had learned. It wasn't much, he knew, because he never dabbled in such arts nor had much of a desire to study them.

"Just lay down and die, human," cooed the demoness. "It'll be much easier...for all of us."

"Be quiet. I'm trying to think about how to kill this thing easily, and you're already making it hard enough."

She laughed. "Well, why would I do anything to help my enemy against one of my precious pets?"

Link instantly made the connection. If a master abandoned his pet, it would die from any number of possible ways. So, if he killed the demoness, the zombie would die.

That should be simple enough, right?

Link used Farore's Wind to teleport next to her. He expected to pierce the Biggoron sword right through her heart, but she dodged by bending her back at an angle that Link highly doubted was possible for anyone with a normal anatomy. He swung to cut off her legs, but she avoided that stroke as well, this time by backflipping and clunking him upside the head with her mace. Link felt the blood running down his cheek. He quickly realized that this demoness was going to be no walk in the park to kill.

She threw another spell at him, and he jumped backwards to avoid it. However, on his journey backwards, he found a fleshy barrier. He ducked, and the bolt of dark magic plunged into the zombie. Link turned his head, expecting to see a hole in the beast, but if anything else it looked more powerful. The undead behemoth tried to smash him with its giant meaty fists. He moved out of the way of the attack, and as the floor tiles crumbled, he remembered his fight with the Iron Knuckles. He grinned and looked for the demoness, but she was nowhere to be found.

_Falk._

The zombie came back towards him. Link backed up, looking at the black aura rolling off of the beast before him. He knew he couldn't kill this thing again. He was too tired from fighting through the rest of the temple and overcoming the challenges before this. He prayed for an idea, for something to help him out. All of a sudden, a chorus of unearthly howls rang through the temple, signifying the alert that Link was there by the demoness. Link sighed. He couldn't take on all of the demons at once. The demons in this temple had been exponentially stronger than the ones outside. This was the end for him.

In a way, it made him happy. He knew he could never die of age. Link was never one to just give up, so he never committed suicide. He would fall fighting valiantly for a just cause, and soon he would be on his way to spend eternity in heaven.

Feeling a thrill of excitement from that prospect, Link readied his sword. They would be feeling this loss of soldiers for centuries to come.

All of a sudden, as the floor began to shake from the charging of the hordes of Hell, he felt a beacon of divine power. At first, it spilled all over the temple, alerting someone to the presence of a being of great power. A moment later, it focused in on a single spot, and Link knew exactly where Din was. The beacon wavered for a moment, and then went out.  
Whatever was happening to her, Link needed to stop it, and fast. He took out Farore's Wind and teleported away just as the demon zombie buried its arm up to the elbow in the wall.

* * *

Link found himself in a room with no exits. There were platforms scattered around the room, floating in lava. From the ceiling hung a cage with a naked red-haired woman in it. A large black figure with yellow eyes stood on the platform opposite Link.

"You are the intruder."

"Congratulations. What gave me away? The fact that I killed half the demons in your temple, or the fact that I'm not a demon?"

"Do not mock me, foolish mortal. I will rend your flesh from your bones."

"Well, you're certainly welcome to try. I'm not as tough as I was in my youth, but I should still be able to kick your ass across the room a few times."

The Demon Lord wasted no more breath on him. He flung a bolt of dark energy at Link. In a curious attempt, Link held out the Biggoron Sword and let the bolt hit it. Unlike he had thought, the bolt did not get reflected, and his looser grip caused the blade to be flung out of his hands and land in the lava. It was rapidly melted down to a liquid state and sunk to the bottom of the pool.

"Mother falker..." grumbled Link. _I should know better by now! _

He pulled the sundered Master Sword out of his bag. The demon laughed. "So this is what has become of the great Master Sword, the so-called 'Blade of Evil's Bane'! Tell me, mortal, how did you break it? What happened that you were so horrible in skill that you allowed that relic of the Goddess to be destroyed?"

"I was a bit busy breaking it off in somebody's ass, actually. Hold still, I have a present for you."

Link drew a bomb out of his bag as well, used the lava to light the fuse, and tossed it to his adversary. "Catch!"

Never having seen something like that before, the demon wasn't too sure as of what he should do. He caught it, and it exploded in his face. He roared out in rage as shrapnel pierced his skin. "I will kill you for that! I will take your soul and devour it!"

Link simply smiled and threw another. The demon crouched down and leaped thirty feet in the air, landing on another platform. The bomb exploded, and the one it was on cracked and sank into the heated material. Link quirked his eyebrows in interest. "Looks like I have the means to screw you over, my dear friend."

The demon laughed. "What makes you think that?" A purple beam shot from his chest and made contact with the hanging cage. Din screamed, and the demon grew black feathered wings. "I would like to see you defeat me now, when I have the power of a _Ko'vash _angel at my disposal!"

"...And that, dumbass, is going to make you die a much more painful death." Link sheathed his sword and drew his bow out. With a chant of an tongue more ancient than Old Hylian, he cloaked an arrow in bright yellow magic. He fired it at the demon. He roared once more, this time in pain, as the wings were withdrawn back into his back and his link with the cage was severed. The pure magic coursed through the demon's body, holding him stunned, as Link hooked the Longshot into the demon's armor. The hook caught and he was pulled to the other occupied platform. The demon's eyes followed Link as he walked up, sword ready.

"I don't know where demons go when they die, but if you happen to see Ganondorf, say hello for me."

The demon's eyes widened, and he tried to speak. Link gave him no such chance before he beheaded his opponent. As the carcass fell, Link looked up. He used Farore's Wind once more to teleport to the inside.

Din looked up at him. "You...you're the Hero...aren't you?"

"Was, 'till I broke your sword. Better be glad I did, because had that not happened, I wouldn't be here to help you out right now."

"Thank you..."

"All right, hold on for a second. I want you to drink this—yes, I know it tastes bad—and now..." there was a pop as a bottle was uncorked, "here's a fairy to fix you up the rest of the way."

"Thank you, Hero." She sat up, completely unashamed of her nakedness.

Link, somewhat embarrassed, looked away. "Ah, you wouldn't object to wearing a tunic, would you?"

Din looked down at herself. "What? You've never seen a woman naked before?"

"No—well, yes, but that's not the point. It's not like a go around lusting to see that."

Din rolled her eyes. "Some mortals..." In the blink of an eye, she was clothed.

"One thing, real quick, before I forget," asked Link.

"Yes?"

"The demon called you a Ko'vash angel. What does that mean?"

Din nodded her head. "In the hierarchy of angels, starting from the bottom, there are angels, Archangels, and Ko'vash angels. Angels are just normal angels. Archangels are like generals; they lead armies into battle. There are only three Ko'Vash angels: Me and my two sisters. We are like the 'nobles' of angels."

Link's head bobbed in understanding. "Thank you."

"All right then, let's go back. Hold your breath."

* * *

When he could breathe again, Link found himself in the Spirit Temple once more. Nayru and Nabooru were there.

"Link!" said Nabooru as soon as she saw him. "I'm sorry, I had no idea that she was here, I was too busy searching past the desert."

"It's fine," said Link. "It's all managing to work out."

Nayru had been embracing Din, rejoicing over her sister's safe return. When they had finished with their reunion, however, they made sure they had Link's attention.

"Farore is on the Plane of Unending War," said Nayru.

"That is the home of dead soldiers who revered no god, no matter what plane of existence they are from," said Din. "At the end of each day, all those slain in battle rise again to fight once more."

Link then noticed that Din had a thick two-hander sword on her back, whereas Nayru had a mace and shield. Both wore full plate armor.

"You will -not- be going in yourself this time," said Nayru, "because some of these soldiers have been dead and honing their skills in battle for thousands of years. Most all of them will be more than a match for you."

"We will do our best to protect you, but we cannot guarantee that even that will help. Our best bet is to find a more friendly group that is willing to grant us protection."

Link didn't say anything for a moment. "All right then. When do we leave?"

"Right now. Hold your breath."

* * *

**Almost three thousand words without author's notes! I'm happy with this. Well, next chapter is finding Farore! Sorry for the late update. Also, my writing is an ever improving skill, so please help me get better faster by letting me know what I did wrong, could do better, or did well in a review!**


End file.
